La mystérieuse petite amie de Spencer Reid
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Reid est différent, son comportement changeait. Il était de plus en plus sur son téléphone portable et est le premier à quitter le BAU le soir. Quelle est l'origine de ce changement ? Son équipe va mener l'enquête.


Tout au long de cette journée, Spencer Reid était à cran. Il espérait en son for intérieur qu'aucune enquête ne vienne avant la fin de la journée. Il guettait son téléphone toutes les 5 minutes. Toute son équipe remarqua son comportement. Son ami Morgan essaya de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait mais se fit rembarrer par son ami. Quand ce fut la fin de la journée, Reid s'en alla en courant. Morgan et Rossi eurent l'idée de suivre Reid. Ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi il était si étrange.

Reid rentrait chez lui. Il ne remarqua même pas que deux de ses collègues le suivirent. Il passa quelques minutes dans sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand soir pour lui. Il mit son plus beau costume. Morgan et Rossi restèrent un peu devant chez lui. Morgan proposa même de monter afin de proposer à Reid de sortir avec eux. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de sortir de la voiture que Rossi fit remarquer à Morgan que Reid est sorti. Rossi repris la filature. Reid alla jusqu'à un petit restaurant chic, Le petit FranComtois.

Morgan décida de mettre au courant le reste de l'équipe. Dans un premier temps JJ et Emilie protestèrent sur le comportement de leurs deux collègues. Elles les rejoignirent quand même. Une fois arrivée, les cinq agents observèrent leur collègue. Celui-ci était attablé et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Ils attendaient depuis ¼ d'heure quand ils virent une jeune femme se rapprocher de Reid. Rossi prit son téléphone et prit une photo. Il appela Garcia afin qu'elle fasse une recherche sur la personne présente sur la photo.

Dès qu'elle reçut la photo, Garcia se mit à faire des recherches sur cette jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, au restaurant, Reid appréciait son rendez-vous. Elle était ce qu'il cherchait, une femme belle, intelligente et surtout qui comprenait son emploi du temps. En effet, elle travaillait pour la sécurité intérieure. La jeune femme appréciait le docteur Reid. Dans la voiture de l'agent Rossi, l'équipe surveillait ce qui se passait. Emilie et JJ étaient heureuse pour leur ami et sans voulaient de s'introduire dans sa vie privée. Tout d'un coup, le téléphone de Morgan sonna. Il mit le haut-parleur du téléphone et on entendit cette voix :

« - Beau brun ténébreux, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur cette femme à part son permis de conduire qui m'a donné son nom et son âge. Notre inconnue se prénomme Mariane Scott et elle a 25 ans. Je n'ai aucune autre donnée sur elle. »

Sur ces mots, le téléphone s'éteignit. L'équipe réagit à ce propos.

Qui peut avoir un permis de conduire mais aucune autre information, demanda Rossi.

Un espion russe ? proposa Morgan.

Un agent sous couverture ? dit en même temps JJ.

L'équipe réfléchissait sur le profil de la jeune femme.

Dans le restaurant, Mariane qui avait remarqué dés son arrivée la voiture garée devant le restaurant. Elle décida que c'était le moment d'en informer son compagnon.

Spencer, commença la jeune femme, il y a une voiture qui est garée juste devant le restaurant depuis notre arrivée.

Reid se tourna vers la voiture et reconnu celle de son collègue. Il demanda l'addition. Une fois le repas payé, il sortit du restaurant avec son rendez-vous. Il se dirigea vers la voiture de Rossi. Les cinq agents virent qu'ils étaient repérés, décidèrent d'un comme un accord de rester et de s'expliquer avec Reid.

Une fois à hauteur de la voiture, il tapa à la vitre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et ses occupants se tournèrent vers leur ami.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Reid.

Nous avons voulu comprendre ton comportement de ses derniers temps, répondit Morgan sur le siège passager.

Et vous êtes obligés de me suivre pour le savoir, rétorqua Reid.

Tu n'as pas voulu en parler répondit Morgan.

Reid était fou de rage. Ses amis n'avaient pas à se mêler de sa vie privée. Il décida que le sujet est clos et partit avec sa petite amie. Celle-ci avait observé ce qui se passait mais ne voulait intervenir. Reid raccompagna sa petite amie jusqu'à sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Les mois passèrent. Reid était distant avec ses collègues. Il leur en voulait encore. Garcia demanda à ce que tout le monde aille en salle de réunion. Une nouvelle affaire était arrivée.

L'équipe devrait faire équipe avec une équipe de la sécurité intérieure pour résoudre une affaire compliquée. Une affaire de tueur en série. Le BAU devait accueillir l'équipe extérieure au sein de leurs locaux. Une fois que l'équipe de la sécurité intérieure arriva, l'équipe du BAU était surprise de voir une certaine jeune femme, toute le monde était estomaqué sauf Reid qui le savait. Ils allaient aider l'équipe de sa petite amie.

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit ni posté sur ce site. J'étais un peu trop occupée avec mes études. Si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques, dites -le moi.**


End file.
